legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
G Frost
Genesis "G" Frost is the current Master of Creation, and leader of the Dragon Keepers. He was formally a nindroid created by Zorcob Frost until he used dark magic to turn himself human. He now leads a resistance of the last Elemental Masters, and protects Ogaji from danger. He used to be a part of the Ninja team of Elemental Masters, until he was consumed by darkness and became the evil Genesis, Deity of Existence. After being defeated and subsequently redeemed following the events of Doomsday, he had his powers taken away as a punishment before earning them back soon after. History Early History G was built by Zorcob Frost sometime after the Extinction of the Elemental Masters as a final resort to killing Bamos. He was gifted the element of Creation by the Goddess Nayru. Zorcob died before he could be finished, and was released from the lab he was made, and sent out into the world to find his own true potential. G found his true potential soon after leaving the lab, but found that he could not create anything he wanted, only non-magic items. The Light Knight After discovering his true potential, G spent the next few years fooling around and messing about, learning what he can and cannot do with his powers. When he heard about Team Waters and the Ninja trying to vanquish Bamos, he saw that as a perfect opportunity to show off his cool ability. He was accepted into Team Waters during the Goblin crisis with Nuero. He played a key role in finally taking him, and even the Ghost King down. However, after defeating Neuro and Phanto, he realized that he got really bored when he played along with others. He soon quit Team Waters, but stayed a Ninja to protect Ogaji on his own from other smaller threats. Chronicles of G Almost immediately following his departure from Team Waters, G got a call from another former Ninja, Llide. He informed G that a villain they helped defeat had broken out of his prison in the Ghost World, and G was the only one he could call to help him, since the rest of Team Waters was busy dealing with the return of the Shape-shifter. G arrived in the Ghost World and joined Llide in locating the escapee (which turned out to be the evil Phanto.) They found out that he had returned to Ogaji with the help of another escaped prisoner, Chainz. G and Llide took base in Ogaji, and finally tracked them down. G found them moving by flying ship, and G stowaway'd. On the ship, he found out that Phanto's plan was to mimic that of Morro from Ninjago's, and was going to learn the ancient martial art of Airjitzu, and destroy Team Waters for stopping his plan. G then killed Chainz, and took his ghost helmet and put it on. This turned G into a ghost, and when he took it off, it turned him back. So, as a ghost, G pretended to be Chainz and gained Phanto's trust. When he was about to steal the scroll of Airjitzu, G took it and revealed he was an imposter all along. G learned Airjitzu and took Phanto prisoner once again. He returned back to his base to teach Llide Airjitzu, and also fuse the ghost helmet into his ninja suit so he can transform between ghost and nindroid at will. Some time after Phanto is jailed, G returns to the Ghost World to check up on him. Phanto tricks G, and he accidentally let's him go, and he is forced to chase him back to Ogaji. G chases him to his and Llide's base and pins him against the two ghost ninja. There came a point where the none stop action that Phanto possessed was too much for G and Llide to handle, so they went in search of the Staff of Wishes, a mystical item created long ago that is said to grant the wish of anyone who is to wield it. Phantom had used this staff before when he quarreled with the Ninja, and G saw it fitting to use it to bring him to his demise. G and Llide retrieved the Staff of Magic, and wished for Phanto’s power to be matched. . . the wish was interpreted by the staff slightly different than they had hoped, and Phanto was split in two. Now there were two of him, one of the two was exactly like the original, but the second one was good. His name was Morro, and he was a cursed elemental master in his life, but now he was a ghost with no powers (like Llide.) Morro joined G and Llide in their fight against Phanto, and defeated him by throwing him into the pits of Jiho Valley. After the defeat of the evil Ghost Prince, Morro, G, and Llide came together as a team to protect the Ghost World, and Ogaji, from future threats below the Hero of Light. Unfortunately, Team Phantom's struggles did not come to an end there, because unbeknownst to the Ghost Ninja, when the dropped Phanto into Jiho Valley, his spirit landed on an old forgotten War Mech, and he possessed it. Some time later, a man who calls himself "the Mechanic" finds Phanto's Mech and takes it into his workshop. He soon finds out that the ghost of Phanto has possessed it, and teams up with him to get revenge on G, and for the Mechanic to get revenge on other scientists who rejected his work. They made a plan to create two massive mechs to use to wreck havoc on their enemies. They created the two mechs, but were stopped by Team Phantom, and Phanto was destroyed forever. Last Light G and the rest of Team Phantom (who now includes Jr., as he split from his ghost counterpart Llide) kept to themselves during most of the events of Last Light until Master Cheng opened his island to tourists. The ghost Ninja visited the island, and after some poking around, found out that Cheng was planning on stealing Elemental Powers. G and the others reported this to the Ninja, and sent them to the island to stop him. From then on, it became harder for G and his team to ignore what was going on. With the new Ninja failing hard at defeating Serces, it became apparent that they needed his assistance. So, G and Tom attempted to follow Serces and his army to learn their secrets. They were caught immediately, much to Serces' delight, and threatened G that if he didn't join him and supply him with whatever armor or weapons he wanted, he would kill his best friend, Tom. G refused to help him, and Tom was killed. That moment marked G's eventual transition to evil. He later was forced to work for Serces against his will, and tried to find any moment to break out. There came a point when Serces was distracted fighting his father when G grabbed his Sword of Darkness to kill him, but the power inside the blade was too much for G to handle, and it filled the empty space In his AI and he became infested with dark magic. He used the sword to kill Serces, then Bamos, and finally the remaining Ninja. He then claimed himself Genesis, Deity of Existence. The greatest evil the realm would ever see. (to see the History of Genesis, Deity of Existence, click here [History of Genesis] Closing the Circles